Destiny
by ZangHana02
Summary: no need for many word, just check the story . . if you like it then keep read it . .
1. The Beginning

**_"_** ** _Die liebe ist stark wie der tod, hart wie die hölle"_**

 ** _'_** ** _Der tod scneldet die seele vom leibe, die liebe aber scheidet all_**

 ** _Dinge vonder seele'_**

 ** _MEISTER ECKHART, deutscher mystiker_**

 _ **"**_ _ **Predigt : "Ewige Gerburt"**_

 _Summary : Mimpi buruk itu terus menghantui setiap malamku, sorot mata dengan iris merah itu menatapku tajam tetapi dengan raut sedih amat sedih. Mimpi buruk itu semakin menjadi saat pria itu datang dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelasku, anehnya bukan sorot mata dengan iris merah tajam yang kulihat melainkan sorot mata dengan iris hitam tajam tetapi hampa._

 ** _|"kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku dengan berlebihan?"_** _–_ __ _ **Byun Baekhyun, "Entahlah, mungkin karena semua tiba-tiba berwarna saat melihatmu"**_ _–_ _ **Park Chanyeol | "Kenapa semua cerita yang kudengar seperti kisah nyata dan tidak asing bagiku?"**_ _–_ _ **Do Kyungsoo, "Percayalah berbagai kisah yang kuceritakan ini selalu berakhir dengan tragis, tetapi kuharap suatu saat endingnya akan berbeda" – Kim Jongin | "Berhentilah mengingat masa lalu karena kau bisa merubahnya kembali di masa depan" – Xi Luhan, "Kau selalu berucap seperti itu karena tidak pernah mengalaminya, 'kisah tragis itu'. Karena aku selalu berada di samping mu" – Oh Sehun|**_

'Nafasku tercekat, aku berada di pinggir jurang yang curam dan tangan ku di genggam erat oleh pria itu pria dengan mata iris merah, dia seolah mencegahku dengan sorot mata sedihnya dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat lagi tetapi aku seolah menggeleng dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras, pria itu terduduk di tanah dan aku mulai menjatuhkan diriku kedalam jurang curam itu dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara teriakan itu, teriakan yang sarat akan kepedihan mendalam'

"hah apa ini?" baekhyun terbangun dengan badan yang penuh keringat dingin lalu mengusap matanya yang berair dan melihat kyungsoo berdiri dengan raut wajah khwatir di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"lagi ?" ucap kyungsoo saat merasa baekhyun sudah bangun sepenuhnya dan mendekat lalu duduk di samping baekhyun

"kali ini berbeda kyung"

"maksud mu?"

"aku jatuh kejurang tetapi yang anehnya aku melihat pria itu lagi, pria dengan mata merah itu"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ini bukan pertamakalinya baekhyun bermimpi seperti ini, minggu lalu baekhyun bermimpi tertusuk pedang dan berteriak sampai membangunkan tetangga sebelah mereka, dua minggu sebelumnya baekhyun bermimpi tenggelam, lalu tiga minggu sebelumnya baekhyun bermimpi meninggal karena keracunan dan anehnya didalam mimpinya itu baekhyun meninggal karena kehendaknya sendiri, meminum racun, menenggekamkan diri, menusuk jantungnya sendiri dan kali ini menjatuhkan diri sendiri kedalam jurang.

.

Mimpi ini petamakali muncul tiga minggu yang lalu saat salju pertama turun saat itu baekhyun bermimpi meminum racun yang anehnya dia racik sendiri sesaat sebelum meninggal baekhyun dipeluk oleh pria itu pria bermata iris merah dengan sorot antara bingung, marah, sedih. Saat bangun baekhyun seakan masih merasakan racun itu di tenggorokannya dan juga jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan itu membuat baekhyun kesakitan sepanjang malam

09 Agustus 2017 (Tiga minggu yang lalu)

Baekhyun dikenal sebagai siswi yang pintar dan tidak perduli apapun kecuali nilainya, kyungsoo dan baekhyun berteman sejak kecil dan akhirnya tinggal di apartemen yang sama, meskipun baekhyun berasal dari kalangan berada tetapi dia adalah wanita yang mandiri bahkan bekerja paruh waktu di kafe milik sahabat, senior dan juga musuhnya luhan, bukan berarti musuh dalam hal saling membenci tetapi musuh dalam memperebutkan nilai dan juga beasiswa.

"jangan hanya karena ingin mengalahkan skor nilaiku kau memaksa kesekolah bee" ucap kyungsoo, kini mereka tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi menuju ke kelas mereka di tingkat dua, semalam kyungsoo kaget karena melihat baekhyun yang pingsan dan hampir tejatuh dari tangga.

"kau pikir aku anak kecil kyung, aku merasa sehat-sehat saja. Kau tidak perlu khwatir" ucap baekhyun santai

"kau menyuruhku tidak khwatir tetapi jika kau sakit, kan aku juga yang repot"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk pergi kekelasnya sedangkan baekhyun menuju kearah perpustakaan untuk menyelamatkan nilainya dengan menyelesaikan tugas pemberian guru paling killer di sekolahnya.

.

"aku punya gosip baru" semua mata langsung tertuju pada gadis dengan surai hitam keunguan "saat di kelas musik aku bertemu dengan pria tampan dan tinggi sepertinya murid pindahan" ucap gadis bernama luhan itu melirik satu persatu temannya dan tidak berserela lagi dengan makanan didepannya

"jadi ini gosip baru atau kau hanya ingin mencari tau jika anak pindahan itu berada di kelas mana?" ucap kyungsoo menatap sekeliling area kanting untuk mencari siluet baekhyun, lalu menatap luhan dengan curiga

"hei. .hei kyung kau pikir aku wanita seperti itu" luhan menghela nafasnya lalu kembali memandang teman-temannya "jadi, dikelas kalian ada murid pindahan atau tidak?"

Hening. . . beberapa saat kemudia mereka tertawa bersama-sama mendengar pertanyaan luhan membuat anak-anak disekitar kantin memandang mereka aneh, tetapi mereka memang sudah menduga kemana arah pembicaraan si primadona sekolah itu yang sangat gampang di tebak.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap luhan "haa dasar rusa penggoda" sedangkan luhan hanya menatap tajam kyungsoo "bukan begitu maksudku kyung"

"lalu maksudmu yang bagaimana lu, jelas-jelas kau hanya ingin tau dimana kelas murid pindahan itu, berhentilah membuat penggemarmu patah hati" ucap wanita cantik dengan surai hitam kecoklatan bernama yixing sahabat luhan sambil melirik kumpulan pria di belakang luhan membuat luhan hanya bisa terdiam malu

"benar-benar alasan yang buruk untuk mencari informasi" xiumin wanita imut itu kembali memakan makanan didepannya yang sempat tertunda karena luhan. "baiklah aku bertanya serius jadi apakah murid pindahan pria tampan dan tinggi dengan wajah pucat dan bibir merah juga rambut coklat ada di kelas kalian?" kata luhan dengan keras

"maksudmu aku?" semua terdiam mendengar suara dari belakang luhan, mereka semua berbalik dan melihat sosok si pria tampan dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang dikatakan luhan tengah memandang mereka, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tatapan mata yang dingin membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"ahh sepertinya memang kau yang dimaksud, lu aku mau ke kelas duluan bye" kata kyungso langsung berlalu meninggalkan luhan diikuti yixing dan xiumin, saat tao si adik kelas kesayangan luhan pun berdiri luhan langsung memegang tangan tao dan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap tao 'jangan tinggalkan aku tao sayang' tetapi karena tao yang memang polos hanya menatap luhan bingung "lu, aku baru mau memberitahu mu jika di kelas ku ada murid pindahan dan karena orangnya sudah berada disini jadi aku pamit pergi bye" ucap tao lalu langsung pergi

"aku harus mengajari anak itu supaya tidak terlalu polos dan jujur" guman luhan, "jadi kenapa kau mencariku? Senior." kata pria dibelakang luhan dengan dingin membuat luhan menghela nafasnya kasar.

.

"benar-benar guru itu, kenapa dia selalu membuatku menderita" keluh baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berada diperpustakaan, seharian waktunya harus dihabiskan di perpustakaan bahkan dia melewati jam makan siangnya "pasti kyungsoo akan memarahiku karena tidak kekantin"guman baekhyun.

Bel pun berbunyi dengan keras menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selesai dan baekhyunpun bergegas menuju kekelasnya yang memang jaraknya jauh dari ruang perpustakaan, salahkan saja sekolah ini karena terlalu luas.

Sesampainya dikelas, suasananya sangat ramai 'tidak seperti biasa guru jung terlambat masuk dan apa yang sedang mereka gosipkan lagi kali ini' pikir baekhyun

"apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui?" tanya baekhyun kepada suho pria tampan yang duduk di depannya "yaah mereka sedang membahas para murid pindahan dan salah satunya akan berada di kelas ini" bagus bertanya ke suho adalah pilihan yang tepat karena siketua ossis ini tentu tau dengan berita-berita yang menyebar di lingkungan sekolah.

"para murid pindahan?" tanya baekhyun bingung, "yaa ada tiga murid pindahan dalam satu hari benar-benar aneh bukan" baekhyun hanya mengangguk tidak perduli sebenarnya tetapi tiga murid pindahan dalam satu hari memang aneh karena sekolah mereka tidak pernah mau menerima murid pindahan kecuali murid pindahan itu benar-benar kaya atau jenius, dan kalau murid pindahan itu jenius berarti baekhyun punya saingan baru lagi di sekolah ini, dasar.

Guru jung pun memasuki kelas membuat semua siswa terdiam, tatapan matanya yang tajam menandakan jika dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus dan itu berarti kau jangan pernah membuat dia marah.

"baiklah, haa jika aku melihat dari suasananya, kalian pasti sudah tau tentang berita murid pindahan" mereka mengangguk terkecuali baekhyun yang tidak perduli dan lebih mementingkan tugasnya juga salah satu siswi dibelakang baekhyun bernama jin yang memang dikenal acuh dengan keadaan sekitar tetapi mendengar perkataan guru jung mata wanita itu langsung menatap baekhyun "dan kalian pasti sudah dengar jika salah satunya akan menjadi teman kelas kalian" mereka kembali mengangguk terkecuali baekhyun dan jin mulai menghela nafasnya.

Guru jung pun menoleh kearah pintu kelas diikuti semua murid, dan murid pindahan itu mulai melangkah postur badan yang tinggi juga ramping lalu kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitamnya membuat mereka terpesona

Lelaki itu berhenti dan berdiri disamping guru jung, guru jung menarik nafas sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya "perkenalkan dirimu"

tbc/end ?


	2. Missing Black Pearl

**_"Die liebe ist stark wie der tod, hart wie die hölle"_**

 ** _'Der tod scneldet die seele vom leibe, die liebe aber scheidet all_**

 ** _Dinge vonder seele'_**

 ** _MEISTER ECKHART, deutscher mystiker_**

 ** _"Predigt : "Ewige Gerburt"_**

 _Summary : Mimpi buruk itu terus menghantui setiap malamku, sorot mata dengan iris merah itu menatapku tajam tetapi dengan raut sedih amat sedih. Mimpi buruk itu semakin menjadi saat pria itu datang dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelasku, anehnya bukan sorot mata dengan iris merah tajam yang kulihat melainkan sorot mata dengan iris hitam tajam tetapi hampa._

 ** _|"kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku dengan berlebihan?"_** _– **Byun Baekhyun, "Entahlah, mungkin karena semua tiba-tiba berwarna saat melihatmu"** – **Park Chanyeol | "Kenapa semua cerita yang kudengar seperti kisah nyata dan tidak asing bagiku?"** – **Do Kyungsoo, "Percayalah berbagai kisah yang kuceritakan ini selalu berakhir dengan tragis, tetapi kuharap suatu saat endingnya akan berbeda" – Kim Jongin | "Berhentilah mengingat masa lalu karena kau bisa merubahnya kembali di masa depan" – Xi Luhan, "Kau selalu berucap seperti itu karena tidak pernah mengalaminya, 'kisah tragis itu'. Karena aku selalu berada di samping mu" – Oh Sehun|**_

Lelaki itu menatap sekeliling kelas dan tersenyum sinis saat melihat wanita itu, wanita dengan rambut panjang coklatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam "perkenalkan nama saya park chanyeol, saya pindahan dari new york. Senang betemu dengan kalian"ucapnya dengan nada lantang membuat siswi yang ada dikela itu terpesona dan saling berbisik

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan tugasnya mulai terganggu dengan suasana kelas yang agak berisik dengan rasa tidak tertariknya baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan menatap siswa pindahan itu

"apa ini, mukanya samasekali tidak istimewa" guman baekhyun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya berbeda dengan murid pindahan itu, chanyeol yang tidak sengaja menatap sosok baekhyun hanya tertegun melihat wajah wanita itu dan membuat dua orang dalam kelas tersebut menghela nafas khawatir

.

"kau tau, aku kadang berpikir ingin menghilang dari dunia ini sementara waktu" ucap baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"yaa kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja sekarang dari pandanganku byun dan lakukan pekerjaan mu dengan benar" omel luhan menatap baekhyun

Setelah pulang dari sekolah seperti biasa baekhyun akan bekerja partime di cafe luhan dan seperti biasanya juga luhan akan selalu meneriaki baekhyun jika melihantnya malas-malasan seperti saat ini, baekhyun hanya membersihkan satu meja, hanya satu meja selam 20 menit

"haa dasar boss menyeramkan, pantas saja karyawan mu banyak yang lari, kau seharusnya bersyukur aku selalu setia disini"

"setia apanya, kau Cuma membuatku tambah sakit kepala, ohh ya ampun kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu khwatir banyak masalah yang akan mulai timbul karenanya" luhan menghela nafas kasar

"apa maksudmu? Masalah apa? Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah" ucap baekhyun

"bukan kau tapi kalian berdua" guman luhan pelan

"ha apa yang kau katakan lu?"

Seakan tersadar luhan merutuki dirinya, tidak menghiraukan baekhyun dan langsung berlalu masuk dalam ruangannya

"orang itu kenapa sih" guman baekhyun, baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa badannya seolah mudah sekali lelah 'apa karena aku tadi tidak makan siang?' pikir baekhyun, dia bahkan hampir pingsan pagi tadi dan itu membuat kyungsoo kembali khwatir 'seperti biasannya' senyum baekhyun

Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung di cafe luhan dan baekhyun bersyukur karena itu, baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ketaman besar, benar-benar tempat yang strategis, luhan memang pintar memilih tempat.

Pandangan baekhyun terhenti pada sosok pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat yang entah kebetulan atau tidak tengah memandang baekhyun juga, bibir merah nya melengkung tersenyum membuat baekhyun menaikan satu alis matanya bingung, pria itu berguman sesuatu entah baekhyun salah mengartikan atau tidak tapi pria itu seperti berkata 'seperti biasanya' atau hanya perasaan baekhyun saja. Pria itu berjalan menuju kearah cafe terus hingga masuk kedalam cafe, baekhyun sedikit gemetar bukan, bukannya baekhyun takut hanya saja dia teringat dengan orang-orang psyco di film yang sering kyungsoo tonton

Pria itu menatap baekhyun, benar-benar menatap dengan pandang yang tajam membuat baekhyun salah tingkah dan langsung berdiri dari tenpat duduknya

"se..selamat siang ah mm" baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya sampai matanya tertuju pada buku menu di meja tersebut "silahkan, ini buku menu nya" ucap baekhyun

Lelaki itu hanya melirik tidak tertarik kearah buku menu itu, lalu kembali memandang baekhyun

'kenapa dengan pria ini, aneh sekali' baekhyun kembali mengangkat buku menu itu "apakah anada tidak mau memesan?" pria itu tetap diam, anehnya matanya memandang baekhyun tapi matanya tidak fokus ke baekhyun

Pintu ruangan luhan terbuka membuat baekhyun menoleh tetapi tidak dengan pria itu, dia tetap terus memandang luhan

"tolong aku, pria ini aneh" ucap baekhyun tanpa suara kepada luhan

Luhan hanya memasang wajah datarnya melihat baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria itu

"aku sudah selesai, ayo masuk sehun. Sekarang" entah perasaan baekhyun saja tapi baru kali ini baekhyun mendengar luhan bicara seperti itu, sangat tegas dan menahan amarah

Pria itu melangkah masuk menyusul luhan dan menutup pintu, baekhyun kembali terduduk "kenapa dengan orang itu, apa kenalan luhan? Dia mengerikan sekali saking tampannya" guman baekhyun menggeleng kepala

"ahh selamat siang, selamat datang" Beberapa pelanggan kemudian masuk membuat baekhyun melupakan kejadian aneh barusan

.

"ahh aku sudah pernah membaca ini, yang ini juga, paman apa kau tidak mempunyai buku terbaru" ucap kyungsoo pada penjaga perpustakan yang tengah menatap kyungsoo datar

"mana ada yang masih baru, semua buku yang baru 1 minggu rilisan saja sudah kau baca dalam 4 hari" ucap paman itu menggeleng kepala

Bukan bermaksud buruk malah paman penjaga perpustakan kota itu sangat menyukai kyungsoo yang sangat suka membaca tetapi karena terlalu suka, hampir 84% buku diperpustkaan besaar ini sudah kyungsoo baca dan setiap hari ini kyungsoo datang kesini yang selalu dia tanyakan pasti buku baru, membuat paman itu hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat wajah lucu kyungsoo setiap kali paman itu berkata tidak ada

"paman, apa perpustakaan ini sudah terlalu tua ya, makanya buku-buku baru tidak ada yang mau dikirim di sini" ucap kyungsoo

"jangan bicara yang tidak masuk akal, dasar anak ini" omel paman itu membuat kyungsoo tersenyum jahil "sana ke-ruang buku-buku fiksi saja, hanya itu bagian ruangan yang belum pernah kau masuki" ucap paman itu kembali menulis sesuatu

"yaa aku kan tidak suka dengan cerita fiksi, benar-benar tidak masuk akal" guman kyungsoo tetapi tetap melangkah kearah ruangan tersebut

Perpustakaan ini sama seperti perpustakaan pada umumnya hanya saja berbeda dengan ruangan bertuliskan 'black pear and the jumper' ini, kyungsoo memang belum pernah masuk keruangan ini selama 2 tahun dia selalu datang ke perpustakan ini tetapi paman perpustakaan itu berkata jika ruangan ini memiliki buku-buku fiksi yang terbilang langkah atau limited edition.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan ini dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Indah, adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ruangan ini, langit-langit yang dibuat seperti langit sungguhan dan juga pilar-pilar seperti bangunan jaman dulu membuat kyungsoo takjub, tidak banyak orang yang ada disini bahkan sepertinya tidak ada, tetapi bukannya takut, kyungsoo malah semakin penasaran dengan ruangan beserta isinya ini.

"baiklah apa yang sebaiknya kubaca duluan yaa" guman kyungsoo bersemangat, semakin kyungsoo memilih buku semakin kyungso menyadari jika pengarang buku-buku ini selalu bertuliskan Black pearl and The Jumper 'aku baru tau jika ada nama pengarang novel dengan nama seperti ini' pikir kyungsoo. "aku jadi bingung mana yang harus dibaca duluan"

"mau aku beritahu salah satu buku yang benar-benar bagus disini?" suara dari belakang kyungsoo membuatnya kaget, wanita itu berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan pria dengan senyum yang sangat tampan benar-benar tampan

Kyungsoo reflek mundur dan pria itu melangkah maju, jarak mereka hanya sekitar 20 cm dan kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma anggur bercampur mawar dari pria itu, campuran yang aneh tetapi entah kenapa kyungsoo menyukai aroma tersebut

"aku punya buku yang sangat bagus" ucap pria itu kembali tersenyum tetapi kali ini dengan smirknya membuat kyungsoo reflek mengangguk tanpa izin otaknya

"seperti biasanya huh, pearl" guman pria itu

Tbc.

hay hay . .

makasih banget buat kemarin **Rizqasnf** yang udah rivew cerita saya dan itu buat saya semangat bikin lanjutannya salam sayang haha

sebelumnya perkenalkan saya author baru bernama ZangHana, otp terfavorite itu **ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuChen, HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay, TaeKook, NamJin, JeongCheol.** haha banyak yahh

stop Cerita banyak . . maaf kalau banyak typo dan Reviw juseyo jika kalian suka, karena akan menjadi penyemangat buat saya melanjutkan cerita ini, bdw cerita ini bukan fokus di ChanBaek saja tapi sama semua Otp yang ada disini hanya saja main characternya ChanBaek . .

salam sayang buat kalian . .


	3. Past Stories

**Part 3**

 ** _9_** ** _00 tahun yang lalu_**

 ** _Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, pertemuan mereka bagaikan takdir yang tidak sengaja dibuat takdir yang selalu akan berakhir dengan tangis dan kematian, takdir yang selalu mempunyai akhir yang tragis bahkan manusia biasa tidak akan mampu melaluinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _dikehidupan berikutnya.. dikehidupan berikutnya berjanjilah untuk menemukanku dan selalu ada bersamaku" ucap wanita berkulit salju itu menahan sakit yang dirasakannya tepat dijantungnya_**

 ** _Pria yang berada didepannya hanya memandang kosong kearah si wanita. Marah, bingung, sedih semua bercampur menjadi satu membuat pria itu hanya berdiri pasrah dihadapan wanita itu_**

 ** _"_** ** _chanyeol" teriak wanita itu serak menahan rasa sakit pedang di dalam tubuhnya, pria bernama chanyeol itu segera sadar dan mendekap wanita itu_**

 ** _"_** ** _kenapa, kenapa harus begini bee?" pria itu menahan air matanya tidak sanggup melihan wanita yang baru 1 bulan dia kenal, wanita yang sudah mencuri hatinya, wanita yang sudah membuat chanyeol bisa merasakan cinta untuk mahkluk hina sepertinya_**

 ** _Bee wanita itu terus memaksa dirinya agar tetap sadar dan berusaha tersenyum, bee mengangkat tangannya mencoba membelai rambut gelap pria yang dicintainya itu, chanyeol menutup mata mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini_**

 ** _"_** ** _aku akan merubahmu menjadi sepertiku bee, itulah satu-satunya cara agar kau tetap bersamaku" ucap chanyeol mulai bersiap mengeluarkan taring tajam dari mulutnya dan bersiap menggigit leher bee_**

 ** _"_** ** _chan..chanyeol.. kau bisa mati jika menggigitku, karena aku bukan seperti mereka" lirih baekhyun_**

 ** _"_** ** _JADI APA YANG BISA KUPERBUAT, HAAA AKU TAK INGIN KAU PERGI" teriak chanyeol frustasi_**

 ** _Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat pria yang dicintainya itu untuk terakhir kalinya"aku mencintai mu chanyeol" ucap bee, suaranya semakin mengecil_**

 ** _"_** ** _AKU JUGA BEE, AKU juga benar-benar sangat mencintaimu bee" keluar sudah, semua yang ditahan oleh chanyeol, rasa bersalah dan frustasinya, jika saja chanyeol tidak lancang jatuh cinta kepada orang seperti bee mungkin bee tidakk akan pergi seperti ini, pergi karena kemurkaan dewa pada cinta mereka_**

 ** _Tubuh bee lemas, nafasnya tidak terasa lagi, badanya mulai mendingin dan wajah cantik itu perlahan memucat_**

 ** _Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar saat keempat rekannya membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, pergi dari sisi wanita yang dicintainya, dari tingginya hutan, cahnyeol bisa melihat sinar putih menyilaukan mata turun ketempat bee dan selang beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itupun menghilang._**

 ** _Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya yang masih berdarah, matanya berubah menjadi hitam, chanyeol merapalkan mantera sambil menutup matanya dia berjanji akan membalas 'mereka' yang melakukan ini, diakan membalas 'mereka' dengan kejam dan tidak kenal ampun karena sudah merenggut wanitanya, wanita yang sudah memiliki sebagian hati chanyeol._**

"jadi wanita itu meninggal dengan tragis seperti itu?" ucap baekhyun melepas earphone yang dipakainya (Seoul, 19 Agustus 2017)

"yaya.. lalu pria itu berjanji akan membalas dend" ucapan kyungsoo terpotong oleh tawa keras baekhyun "kenapa kau tertawa, ini seharusnya sedih bukan lucu baek" ucap kyungsoo jengah

"wah cerita itu sudah seperti cerita-cerita film saja, pasti akhir cerita si pria bertemu lagi dengan kekasih yang dicintainya itu, klise" ucap baekhyun memasang kembali earphonenya

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya "aku tidak tau, aku belum diceritakan sampai akhir"

Baekhyun kembali memandang kyungsoo "diceritakan? Apakah dia seorang pria? "

"huh?"

"apakah seorang pria yang menceritakan itu padamu?" kyungsoo mengangguk dan baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "dasar polos, yaa lelaki itu Cuma mau menggodamu kyung" ucap baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi

Kyungsoo termenung "benarkah? Ya dia cukup tampan sih, hey kau mau kemana baek"

"tidur" kyungsoo pun ikut masuk kedalam apartemen mereka, dari jauh diantara kegelapan malam itu, sosok yang mengambang di udara di tutupi oleh awan hitam, mata hijauh sosok itu menatap kearah apartemen kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"sudah aku duga itu mereka, apakah akan terulang lagi. ." lalu tiba-tiba sosok itu mengilang dan hanya meninggalkan asap hitam

.

"hei apakah kalian akan terus menarik ku?" baekhyun hanya tersenyum jahil begitupun tao dan luhan sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengikuti dari belakang tidak mau mengikuti rencana luhan dan juga tidak mau kena amukan xiumin nanti

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun xiumin dan luhan membuat rencana untuk memaksa gadis itu mentraktir mereka semua, awalnya tentu saja yang lain menolak karena meskipun baik dan lembut jika sudah marah xiumin benar-benar menakutkan tetapi karena luhan akan mengatur semua dan akan bertanggung jawab jika xiumin marah mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti rencna konyol luhan

Xiumin yang awalnya tidak setuju degan acara mentraktir hanya bisa pasrah ketika teman-temannya mulai memesan makanan satu persatu

"haa uang jajan ku" guman xiumin, xiumin menatap sinis luhan yang ditatap pun seolah merasa tak bersalah "aku akan membalasmu rusa sialan" guman xiumin lagi

"ha kau bilang apa?"

"tidak, makan saja makanan mu, semoga kau bertambah gemuk" semuanya pun menertawakan luhan yang saat ini menjadi target omongan xiumin

"ohh sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang" seorang pria datang dari arah belakang xiumin dan langsung mengecup pipi xiumin membuat xiumin memerah malu

"oupp jangan mulai bermesraan, ingat ini masih lingkungan sekolah" ucap luhan menatap chen-(kekasih xiumin) tajam

"oho jangan bilang kau iri lu, sana cari pacar jangan taunya Cuma mengomentari orang pacaran" ucap chen membuat luhan mempout kesal

"chenie, luhan menyuruhku membayar ini semua huhu uang snack ku hari ini akan habis lalu bagaimana aku makan dan membeli snack-snack untuk nanti" baekhyun, tao, luhan dan kyungsoo serasa mual melihat tingkah sok imut xiumin jika sudah ada chen disampingnya

"tenang saja minie, aku akan belikan semua yang kau inginkan nanti, kalau perlu apa kau mau aku juga yang membayarkan makanan mereka" dan juga chen yang tidak pernah bisa menahan sikap imut kekasih yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu

"bolehkah chenie?"

Chen mengelus rambut xiumin halus "tentu saja minie apapun yang kau ingin kan"

"ahh bisakah kalian berhenti dan biarkan kami makan dengan nyaman" baekhyun mulai tidak tahan untuk berkomentar kalau sudah melihat chen dan xiumin dengan aksi mengumbar kemesraan mereka

"diam byun" teriak chen dan xiumin nyaring

"aku setuju dengan gadis itu,bisakah kau berhenti dan cepat carikan kita tempat duduk agar bisa makan" tiga sosok pria muncul dari belakang chen dan yaa mereka semua siswa pindahan yang heboh dibicarakan satu sekolah kemarin

Chen tertawa ringan "aku hampir melupakan kalian, meja ini lumayan besar. Kita bergabung saja" chen memaksa chanyeol, sehun dan jongin duduk saling berhadapan dengan baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo entah dia sengaja atau tidak "hari ini adalah ulang tahun kekasih ku jadi ayo rayakan bersama"

Lalu chen menatap para gadis dan tersenyum "kalian perkenalkan ini sahabatku kalian mungkin sudah dengar kemarin mereka adalah siswa pindahan"

Semuanya saling mentap dan saling berkenalan

"wah seperti dulu ya" tiba-tiba tao membuka suara, kyungso, baekhyun dan xiumin menatap tao bingung sementara tao hanya tertawa "lupakan, ooh aku dan si pucat ini sekelas" ucap tao menunjuk sehun

"benarkah? Aku tidak tau" ucap sehun datar dan tao membelalak tak percaya tetapi membuat semua yang ada di situ tertawa kecuali pria itu chanyeol yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap gadis didepannya bibirnya ikut tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun tertawa

Dan dari jauh gadis berambut coklat bernama jin menoleh kearah baekhyun dan teman-teman nya wajahnya memucat kala pandangan matanya bertemu luhan lalu menatap sehun, "dasar bodoh, kalian memperburuk segalanya" guman jin lalu keluar dari kantin

tbc/ end

sebenarnya udah ngga niat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini karena saya adalah penulis baru dan ngga terlalu bersemangat lagi. tetapi karena cerita ini sudah menjadi hoby di waktu luang jadi saya teruskan sampai part ini meskipun jala ceritanya sedikit berubah dan tidak menentu.

jadi siapapun kalian yang membaca cerita ini saya sangat berterimakasih apabila meninggalkan review atau coment tetang cerita saya agar saya tau jika cerita ini bagus atau tidak

no need for many word just read it and if you like it then glad!

salam sayang buat kalian yang baca

Z.H


End file.
